lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Wynter
" I'm Wynter! And I'm not spunky I'm just really excited!” - Wynter introduces herself to DT . Wynter is the 8th member of Nightmare’s order to be seen. She wears the traditional order's ‘uniform’ (cowl, pants, pointy shoes and Halloween-like skull mask covering her features). Like all female reapers, her mask is scratched, and it differs of others by having the eye holes set in a sad expression, with a diagonal scratch that goes from over one of the mask’s eye socket to the mouth and another horizontal scratch between the nose and the mouth intersecting it. Biography Wynter is first seen when she rescues Lucia from a confrontation with Zendo at the Misty Marshes by shoving a literal foot in his face . She has been a summonable reaper since. It is later revealed that she has seen Garry before (hinting to her having been in LOHAM ), but did not try to approach him since he did not seem to remember the mission at the time. Based on what’s revealed in her back-story , she considers herself to have been somewhat similar to Lucia while alive, having many friends and someone she hints she was romantically interested in, until she fell sick, after which said friends gradually distanced themselves from her, with her special someone leaving last after he found someone else. Though she still had her family to keep her company, it seems that for some reason related to her health she eventually had to be isolated from others, after which she started having lucid dreams. She eventually was unable to wake up from these dreams, but it’s unclear if this was because she succumbed to her sickness or was eventually killed by a monster . However, it is hinted (and later confirmed by the intrepidPioneer in a Q&A) that she was meant to be a guardian , but her orientation suffered severely as she wasn't at her home and lacked any familiar objects, thus being unable to create a fort, conjuration or receive a realm attendant - meaning she was essentially defenseless. Personality and traits Wynter thinks being considered weird a compliment and thinks of herself as ‘unique ’.She’s stated to be the strongest of the reapers after Ghen, which Kira and Medo seem to resent a bit and claims to be pretty fast . She seems to be a kind person since it’s hinted by her reaction that she didn’t initially know that Lucia was the Maid when she intervened in their fight. That means she faced the much stronger Zendo just to help someone who needed it. She’s also very protective of her friends . She claims to have ‘a way with words ’, making others reveal more than they intend to, and has demonstrated experience and talent for paradoxes. Wynter also seems to be very good at reading people, figuring out DT’s deceitful nature moments after meeting him and rather accurately describing Derrick ’s relationship with his sister despite not having known him for long . Wynter tends to act like if she were invincible and rushes heedlessly into danger, which seems to be the way she has of dealing with things that scare her. This attitude seems to work for her against insane odds, including getting away with kicking a Boss monster like Zendo in the face or teasing him in the middle of a battle, or ''somehow ''managing to calm down an angry Ruu-Andaros she had accidentally awoken from a nap by…yelling even more loudly and invading her personal space . She seems to be a ‘shipper’, being quite interested in the possible romantic developments between Lucia and Derrick minutes after meeting her, offering her help to further Lucia’s relationship with him and teasing them both on this matter. She also seems to like cute things , including incredibly dangerous or suspicious monsters . Despite her reckless attitude, she seems to be a very well liked member of Nightmare’s order and helps them keep their good spirits- with the possible exception of Odin . Stats Trivia *By describing Lucia as 'tsundere ' she shows to retain knowledge of anime character troupes. *Despite being (by her own admission ) out of Zendo’s league, he seems to allow her to hit and tease him without lethal repercussions, which may or not be related to his finding of people with fighting spirit entertaining . It’s been confirmed by the intrepidPioneer in a Q&A he does go easy on her, but his reason’s for this have not been confirmed yet. *She hass referred to Pechal as ‘Peaches ’ , though –smartly- not to her face. *She usually hangs out with Itamie and Misery. *She’s been confirmed to be the intrepidPioneer's favorite reaper . *Although the meaning of the name ‘Wynter’ is obvious, it’s interesting to note that as a surname it is derived from Olde English 'Winteur', a medieval nickname for a person with a 'sad and miserable face'. This could explain the choice of Wynter’s mask. Category:Allies Category:Nightmare's Order